Kanazawa Tomoko
Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert. Biography 2012 In the summer, Kanazawa auditioned for "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu", she sang ℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku, and made it to the final round, but lost. Following this audition, Tsunku asked her if she'd like to join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. On November 20, It was announced that six new girls would be added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, She was officially introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, and Makino Maria on December 9, 2012. 2013 In January, Kanazawa began her egg duties, she performed in the Hello! Project Viva and Bravo concerts, as did Ichioka Reina and Kaga Kaede. On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, and Uemura Akari. They will begin activities soon; starting off as an Indies group working towards a major debut. On March 5th, there was a fanclub event held for Kanazawa, and Kishimoto Yumeno. On May 5, Kanazawa couldn't participate in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Profile *'Name:' Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) *'Nickname:' Kanatomo (かなとも) *'Birthdate:' July 2, 1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 162cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Color: 'Apple *'Hobbies:' Appreciating movies, Singing *'Specialty:' Typing, rotating shoulders *'Scared: '''Ghost *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Over the Rainbow, Heroine ni Narou ka!, Yume Miru Fifteen, VERY BEAUTY *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:''' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012–) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru Trivia *She was a finalist for the "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition". Her audition song was Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku. *She's the only girl in her Kenshuusei generation who didn't audition for Morning Musume's 11th generation. *She is the oldest out of all the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Kanazawa's first goods were sold out quickly. *She is the first and currently the only 16th generation Kenshuusei to have been placed in a group. *She was in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei a little less than three months before being placed in a group. *Tsunku commented on her: "One of the member of a group that took part in Berryz Kobo×℃-ute(ベリキュー)「超HAPPY SONG（シングルver.）」 karaoke contest with DAM★. She stood out there with her smiles and singing and then she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She has just joined so she's the designated star rookie". *She is a fan of the Idol group Fairies, and attended their Zukkiri event. *She says the source of her energy is from eating her beloved karikari ume (Cruncy plum) *According to Tsunku - "She has an interesting voice. It's by no means a voice that goes well into the microphone, but it's noticeable. She also has a good vibrato. It really catches your ear. Everyone else thought so too, right? She has a round, friendly face. It's the sort of face that makes you think of sitting out on the porch in summer and eating cold noodles" *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Tanaka Reina. *She seems to get along best with Miyazaki Yuka. *She can rotate her shoulders around. *She has a cat. *In her blog, she said "Getting used to new environments can be tough but if you deal with the hard times surely fun times will come along, And if you can put aside a little time each day for a little happiness, your eyes will focus on that time". *She considers the internet a wonderful miracle, because it ties the whole world together. External Links *Announcement *Juice=Juice blog Category:Blood type B Category:1995 births Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2012 additions Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Saitama Category:July Births Category:Red Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ